choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance, Book 1/@comment-34138917-20190412202657/@comment-3452092-20190413152922
Yes, I do think the MC of RoD is smarter than the MC of TF. She's definitely more book smart, seeing as there is no indication that I recall that the MC of TF was at the top of her class, while the MC of RoD is either at the top of almost at the top. She's also more street smart. Although she shouldn't trust Jason I believe there were more signs that the MC of TF shouldn't have trusted Nathan than there were than the MC of RoD shouldn't have trusted Jason (though there were definitely signs of that . . . it was pretty obvious that was the route they were taking, but then it was pretty obvious that Nathan wasn't to be trusted either). Although many of us wanted Jason as a love interest (the very fact that he wasn't was a red flag of sorts, but for us not the MC). The MC of RoD goes into her actions with her eyes open. Yes, she chooses criminal activities which isn't smart, but she chooses them with her eyes wide open, understanding that they are criminal and wanting to help people not wanting to harm people. The MC of TF does multiple criminal and harmful activities without really understanding that they are criminal or harmful and she continues to believe that the people around her are either doing these things for benign reasons or that they are accidents (and this spans more than just The Junior, since her actions in The Freshman, Book 2 are criminal and other actions at other points in time are harmful and spiteful. I actively hated the MC of The Freshman, et all for half the series because of her actions, so I'm clearly biased, but I do not believe she is smarter in any way than the MC of RoD. And it's not that I love the MC of RoD. I'm iffy on liking her at all. The only characters I actively like are Darius and Toby and maybe the dad. I can't stand Logan or Mona. Ximena scares me. I find Colt interesting and while I'm not sure if I like him, he is interesting enough to keep my interest in the story and make me kind of like it. And for all that she is shall we say brainy the MC is an idiot, but I do think she's smarter than the MC of TF for the reasons I stated above. And yes, the ending of that chapter was poorly done and there is no way the LI of your choice should have shown up just when you are thinking of contacting them especially since they should have left town. As for knowing about Prom, I know it was mentioned more than once in the book, so it's possible that it was done so in front of the LIs, not sure though. It also could have been mentioned off screen, since it's the kind of subject that might come up at random. Or they might have found out from other source either on purpose or accident (I can see Brent sending Logan a text saying that he needs a new car for Prom for example).